Conventional interface devices, such as mice and keyboards, are ubiquitous and remain the mainstay human interface devices (HIDS) in modern computing systems. Typically, keyboards provide a plurality of binary inputs (i.e., on/off). Hotkeys and macros can improve productivity and efficiency by allowing a user to perform multi-step functions, such as cutting and pasting, by pressing a predetermined combination of two or more keys. However, despite these improvements, conventional keyboards and mice still only provide limited input options and improvements in efficiency have largely remained bound by these limitations.
With the advent of touch pads, touch screens, and touch sensitive technologies in general, human interface devices have become more intuitive by allowing users to execute commands using more varied input options. For instance, some touch pads can detect many different types of inputs including taps, double taps, swipes, two or more finger swipes, pinches, reverse pinches, and many others. Touch sensitive input devices provide more intuitive input options to help users create more powerful and varied input commands.
Despite the advantages and additional options that touch sensitive devices can provide, the improved efficiencies are abated by the clutter of peripheral devices commonly found with modern computing devices. For example, many desktop computers include a keyboard, a mouse, a touch sensitive device (display, stand-alone unit, etc.), or other input device. The time it takes a user to switch between input devices can offset any advantages provided by the inherent efficiencies of each peripheral taken separately. Thus, despite recent enchancements in peripheral devices using touch sensitive technology, further improvements in both overall efficiency and design are needed.